The New House
by Definitely Not SANE
Summary: Harry and hermione meet up on the hogwarts express, and agree to take hogwarts by a storm of change. [I suck at summaries] Harmony Fic AU OotP Bashing House Bashing Implied Remus x Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Guys! Yes, I know I am a** **very** **bad author, but my ideas for Nightwing MTF sorta dried up, as in my muse ran away when I gave her some socks screaming "Mio is a free muse now!" But we met up over coffee, I 'convinced' her, and we are working on a new story in a new topic, previously unexplored to me! I decided there was a** **SIGNIFICANT** **lack of good, non-lemon, Gray Harmony stories out there, so I decided to maybe try one.**

 **Order Of The Phoenix Bashing [excluding Sirius].**

 **-IF-YOU-DON'T-LIKE-DON'T-READ-**

 **P.S. If anyone is too OOC let me know and I will change them.**

 **P.P.S. I do not own anything you recognise.**

 **P.P.P.S. The start sucks, sorry.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **The New House**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Beginnings**

 **-** Harry Potter was not exactly socially active, but on the Hogwarts Express he met a girl, and she was nice to him, thinking on it, she was his only contact other than Nio, his Black Mamba snake, and his god-fathers. He had enrolled to Hogwarts under his correct name, Harry Bresciane, the one he should have, not this 'Boy-Who-Lived' rubbish. He didn't want any of that, so his god-father, Sirius Bresciane, had taken him to the ministry, and changed it so it matched his surname. The girl he met was called Hermione Granger, though once he scanned her; he noted that her real name was Rebecca Diadone, heir to the ancient and noble house of Diadone.

"Probably Dumbledore's meddling" he told her.

She replied "What do you mean?"

"You are the first Diadone in years to show any magical talent, all your ancestors for the past 300 years or so have been squibs"

"Oh, he probably obliviated them then." She said, downcast.

"Sorry, I'm not the best with conversation, want to see my pet snake?"

"Cool! How do you control it?"

"Well, Nio is a she, and I'm a parselmouth first, English is my second language."

"You can talk to snakes too?"

"I'm not the only one!"

"I didn't think I'd meet another parselmouth already! I thought it was really rare!"

"My name Is Harry Bresciane, by the way. …I'm sorry that was incredibly rude of me, I should have introduced myself earlier."

"Isn't Sirius Bresciane your dad? You know, with the whole surname thing?"

"Well, sort of, he took me in when my parents died by Voldemort's wand"

"So, ….You're Harry Potter!" she squealed excitedly.

"Uh… Yeah? I don't really like that name, or the fame that comes with it" He responded.

"That's ok, I want to get to know the real Harry, not the silly action book for kids version."

"They really made an action book series on me?"

"Yeah and you looked somewhat like Tom Cruise, actually…"

"What house would you like to be in?"

"Well, they're all cool, but I'd really like to be sorted into Marauder House, but that one hasn't been opened in years, it needs the son of one of the Marauders to access it."

"Huh, well my father was Prongs, My mother was Lily, and my God-Fathers are Moony and Padfoot, so I should open it automatically then?"

"Yes I believe so, and isn't there going to be a new DADA professor this year?"

"That's what Sirius meant!"

"Pardon?"

"He said I'd see him soon enough and he meant he's going to claim the position of Head of Marauder House!"

"Cool I hope I get in!"

"I could command the hat to grant access to Marauder House to you, if you'd like?"

"How?"

"As Lord of Houses Potter and Evans, I can command Hogwarts to my will, as I own the castle"

"I thought that Dumbledore owned it?"

"No my Father, along with the other Marauders bought ownership, before transferring it to Dumbledore, until the event of their death, in which case ownership would be passed to me."

 **That's all for now folks, Chapter 2 will be Harry's Grand entrance and the sorting. 'Til next time, ~DefinitelyNOTSane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The New House**

 **AN/ I was totally 'whelmed' by the response to the last chapter, my email account almost crashed, due to the follows, favourites, and review! Please keep sending 'em in!**

 **Signing off,**

 **~DefinitelyNOTSane**

 **Order Of The Phoenix Bashing [excluding Sirius].**

 **P.S. If anyone is too OOC let me know and I will change them.**

 **P.P.S. I do not own anything you recognise.**

 **P.P.P.S I forgot this last time, Gay couple = SiriusXRemus**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ JEEZ PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE**

After a traumatic experience when a blonde, big-headed, bigot tried to tip their boat, Harry and Hermione walked up to Hogwarts. The castle, recognising her true owner, opened the doors for them before Hagrid could knock, and all the candles flashed on and off as he was made owner of the wards. After a strict lecture from McGonagall about not using magic in the opening feast, Harry Pushed past everyone, and laid his hands on the doors of the great hall. The lights inside all went out, a new table appeared in between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and a new point counter folded from the wall. Harry took Hermione's hand and led her in, his wand growing into a staff as he walked, them both aging to about 23 as they reached the end, and Nio was transported to his shoulders too. As he walked the candles turned on behind him, Hogwarts showing off her heir to the world. He stopped before the steps to the head table, cast 'Sonorous' on himself, and turned to face everyone. By this time, there was a general odour of crap, as multiple people had had an accident, including Dumbledore, as he knew what this meant. Sirius was

smirking; his son had definitely inherited his biological father's dramatic flair.

"This is supposed to be a learning establishment, yet this thing teaches here!" he said gesturing at Snape.

"As the current owner of the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, I am thoroughly disappointed at 'Professor' Dumbledore's actions. As of now, Professor Snape has been removed from his position as Potions Professor here." As he said this, Hogwarts, noting her owner didn't like the professor, and he wasn't a teacher, she banished him from the grounds. All the houses, including Slytherin, applauded loudly at this.

"Professor Bresciane will now teach potions, and Professor Bresciane née Lupin will take up the mantle of DADA Professor, and head of Slytherin House." Slytherin Cheered at this, happy to get rid of Snape's torture.

"As you may have noticed, there is a new table between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, this is Marauder House, formerly Merlin House, Founded by Flower, Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. I Harry Bresciane, Lord of Wizengamot Houses Potter, Slytherin and Peverell, hereby claim mine and miss Diadone here's positions as members of Marauder House, and as the heads of house. We also claim our positions as Hogwarts voice to the faculty & students and the professors of politics and Dark Arts."

You could have heard a pin drop in that instant.

Dumbledore stood up and asked who he was.

"I AM HARRY POTTER-BRESCIANE AND YOU ARE GONE!"

Dumbledore disappeared. Harry and Hermione sat down at the head of their House table, and no-one moved.

"Well? Go on then." Harry said to Prof. McGonagall

After a very shaky McGonagall sorted the students, Harry stood up and asked for Fred & George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

When they walked over, Harry stood up and initiated them as the first of the new Marauders, As they added themselves to the table.

 **Bye guys!**

 **~DefinitelyNOTSane**

 **P.S. next chapter will be opening the common room.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The New House**

 **Order Of The Phoenix Bashing [excluding Sirius & Remus]. Gay couple Sirius X Remus**

 **P.S. If anyone is too OOC let me know and I will change them.**

 **P.P.S. I do not own anything you recognise.**

Harry decided, later, in the Marauder House common room (Room of Req.) to explain what happened to the newest recruits, Fred, George, and Lee.

"Basically, we are from the future in an alternate timeline, we saw all that was wrong, and decided to free this dimension, by taking over our bodies in this timeline just before our sorting. Hogwarts' magic recognised our true ages, and gave us the bodies of these ages in the alternate timeline." Harry explained.

"So you guys are together or what?" Fred asked.

"Or what. In the other timeline we are married, so I guess we are back being engaged again." Hermione sadly stated.

Dumbledore once again tried to remember where the castle was, to no avail.

"The retard has clearly put the fidelius charm on it Albus" Snape sneered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Dumbledore roared.

Snape's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Oh shi-" Dumbledore said.

He was cut off by seventeen people exclaiming "STUPEFY!" In perfect unison

Dumbledore's old wrinkled body fell next to Snape's. The old fool had forgotten that if you use an unforgivable on a registered wand the ministry could track you.

"Good Job everyone" Madame Bones said to her auror team, plus Harry and Hermione, who were there because they knew the ex-professor's tactics, if things went to the dogs.


	4. Chapter 4

This Story is going to be re-written, as I don't like where I went with it.


End file.
